


Dinner for Four

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Helping others, M/M, charity work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair sign up to do something different this year for Christmas.  
Happy Birthday, Aerianya





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerianya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerianya/gifts).



Dinner for Four  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair sign up to do something different this year for Christmas.  
Warnings: Sappy  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 1400  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Aerianya. I hope you have a wonderful day and year. 

 

Jim’s phone rang on his desk and he answered, “Detective Ellison…”

“Jimmy, this is your dad. I have a huge favor to ask of you and Blair and I wondered if I could take you both to lunch to tell you about it.”

“Where do you want to meet, Dad?”

“At Brad’s Deli. I know you like his sandwiches, so I thought that would be good. I’m already here waiting for you two. Come as soon as you can.”

“Dad, could you sound any more ominous? It makes me almost not want to come. And why do you need to see Blair?”

“Are you ashamed of being seen with your lover, Jimmy?”

Jim almost swallowed his tongue. “I had no idea that you knew about us Dad.”

“I’m not an idiot, Jimmy. It has nothing to do with you two anyhow. It’s about something very near and dear to my heart.”

“We’ll be there as soon as we can, Dad. Have a cold drink and listen to the tunes.”

Jim hung up and said, “I have to go and ask Simon if he can spare us right now. My dad wants to see us as soon as possible.”

“Oh shit, he found out about us and put a hit out on me, right?” Blair asked. 

“No, he said he’s known for some time and he needs to talk to us both about something that is near and dear to his heart,” Jim explained as best as he could. 

“Hurry up then,” Blair bossed and smiled after his lover. 

Jim came out of Simon’s office after a few minutes and said, “Come on, he gave us the day to spend with my dad. Simon thinks it’s something bad, of course.”

“No, if it’s something near and dear to his heart, he would be happy about it. Therefore, I think we’re all safe.”

The two men walked by, grabbed their jackets and headed to the elevator. Once on, Blair asked, “Do you believe how cold it is right now? I think this is the coldest damned winter we’ve ever had. I saw some homeless people this morning and I worried about them because of it. I don’t see how they keep from freezing.”

“The shelters are all full. This is a crappy time of year to be homeless. Not that I think any time of year would be good. But at least in the spring and summer it would be easier to handle things,” Jim answered. 

They got out of the elevator and got in the truck. “Where are we going, anyhow?” Blair asked. 

“Brad’s for sandwiches. Dad remembered us saying we liked them.”

“You know, Jim, I think you don’t give your dad enough credit. You said that he never listens to you. I think he does.”

“I think he does too. But I wonder what’s so important that he wants to see both of us for,” Jim said. 

“Well, we’re almost there and you’ll find out.”

“Chief, don’t you mean we’ll find out?”

“I think this has little to do with me, Jim. Maybe he’s using me a buffer for whatever he wants. I do have a way with handling you,” Blair teased. 

Jim pulled into the parking lot at Brad’s and said, “I already see my dad’s car. And I see him sitting inside. He’s all alone. No hit man to be found, Chief.”

They both laughed as they walked in the front door. Blair stuck his hand out towards William and said, “It’s great seeing you, William.”

William shook his hand and then pulled him in for a hug. Blair looked over at Jim and Jim shrugged his shoulders. 

“Hi Dad, it’s good to see you,” Jim said as he hugged his dad for a long while. William didn’t seem to want to pull out of the hug at all. 

“Okay, enough of me being so mushy. Sit down you two, I have some things to ask you.”

Both men sat across from where William was sitting. Jim finally said, “So hit us with your best shot, Dad.”

“What do you have planned for doing for a Christmas donation or whatever you do during December?” William asked. 

Jim and Blair were shocked. Blair finally answered, “We usually lend a hand at the homeless shelter. Why do you ask, William?”

“My friend bought an old motel and turned it into a 90 day shelter for families that don’t want to be in a big shelter. Each place holds a family of up to four. There are six of us that run this place with the help from the state but we’re having some trouble. We give them no help with food or anything else. I wondered if you two would like to be in charge of one family from this shelter. It’s called The Greyson-Ellison Shelter. We have up to 20 families at a time and there is someone there all the time for emergencies. Each unit even has a phone on the wall. So they can call about jobs. They have to keep the place clean and no drugs or they are out. We’ve had no problems thus far. And if you thought it was a good idea, maybe you could spread the word. We don’t ask for presents, only dinners for four. What do you think?”

“Dad, you could have knocked me over with a feather. This is a great charity and I would love to do it. I’m sure that Blair would too,” Jim answered. 

Blair smiled and was bouncing in his seat. “William, I can’t wait to get started with my list. Let me get my notebook out and you can tell us what you need. I can take one family of four and Jim can do another. Would that work, Jim?”

“That’s a good idea, Blair. And I just bet Megan would do this in a heartbeat. Not to mention, Simon. He likes to act all tough, but he’s really soft and mushy on the inside,” Jim added. 

William laughed and said, “Don’t tell him that when you hit him up for this. Let him come to terms with it on his own. Thank you, boys. It’s for Christmas Eve night and I just know we’re going to do well this year. I’ll give you the address when the time gets closer.”

“William, you said something about not any presents, why is that?”

“Honestly, Blair, they don’t have room for toys. They have room for their clothing and books that we provide with the unit. Nice thought, but unneeded right now.”

Jim asked, “Can we at least give them a stocking filled with candy?”

“But the other people wouldn’t get that and the kids would feel left out. Do you see what I mean?” William asked. 

“I’ll do stockings for each of the kids this year, Dad. I need to know their names, their ages and make sure they aren’t allergic to anything. No one will go without.”

“Jimmy, there are a lot of kids to take care of. Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure, Dad. I can’t wait to get started.” 

“And I would like to go to the used book store and buy books for all of them, William. Would that be all right?” Blair asked. 

“You boys are not letting me down at all. Thank God for that. We need all the help we can get,” William admitted. 

“I’ll make up a sign for the bulletin board tomorrow, William. We’ll get all those families fed on Christmas Eve,” Blair said, happily. 

“Thank you both for being so kind and helpful. I love this time of year because chances are people will do good things and not bad,” William said. 

“Are you hungry now, Dad?”

“I’m starving. I was nervous about asking you. Let’s order, and we’ll see what Blair needs on his notebook list for the 24th. Thank you again, Jimmy and Blair.”

They all went on to eat and discuss the fun they were going to have. And somehow William felt like he might even get an invite for dinner this year from Jimmy. 

Merry Christmas to all. 

The end


End file.
